Innocent Fun
by Ms. Jazzlyn
Summary: It's always been a harmless fun to me toying with boy's hearts. I liked the attention they give me when I walk by and I even make sure they know who I am by the end of the night. All I like to do is have innocent fun is that so wrong? I later asked myself a different question after a cold and stormy night how cliché? Very. How could something so innocent and fun be so wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Innocent Fun

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters.

**A/N: Out of character story No P.O.V's**

It's always been a harmless fun to me toying with boy's hearts. I liked the attention they give me when I walk by and I even make sure they know who I am by the end of the night. I always get what I want no matter if my friend has it or not if I don't have the same thing you can bet I'm taking it from you. I'm not saying I'm a home wrecker, boyfriend stealer, or anything of the sorts, I'm more of a scandal's scandal what can I say the way I have is drinking, partying, and living it up in the clubs. I'm only twenty-one which makes me legal enough to drink which I overdo from time to time, of course I'm not the one paying for them I always have a guy willing to get me drunk.

Don't get me wrong though just because I'm drunk doesn't mean I'm going home with you no matter how much money you choose to waste on me that's your problem. I live in the big city where you can have all the fun in the world and yes it's always crowded with tourist I live in New York city the bright lights, the big city, the sexy men. I always went to my favorite place called Webster Hall the most loud and pumped club I'm well-known there, not in that way either I'm just always there so everyone knows my name. Did I mention I never can have one friend that's not a guy in my whole life I tried but girls were either too jealous, angry there boyfriend dumped them for me, or they just want to be me! I loved to bump and grind on the dance floor what can I say I'm a blast in a frigging glass no one can stop me from having fun.

I always have boys around me and when the slow music plays plus my constant drinking I can't help but to dance the night away sexually. I have had at least over five boyfriend but it never worked out I tried dating every type of guy and none fit my standards or interest me much. All I like to do is have innocent fun is that so wrong? I later asked myself a different question after a cold and stormy night how cliché? Very.

How could something so innocent and fun be so wrong and lead me to this? I let my back slide down on the wired fence not caring about the faint pink traces it left on my back. Pain couldn't begin how I feel it's not like this man took my virginity or anything it's just being forced onto makes me want to cry now I know how little girls feel when a trip to the park alone goes awfully wrong. I let my mascara run down my bruised cheek a little stinging in the process crying didn't help nothing did. My clothes looked shredded and my hair looked messy I look like a vagrant maybe my fun wasn't so innocent after all my sniffling got out of control when I heard a voice call out.

"Anyone there?" a voice all too familiar asked in concern.

"Only someone who wants to die" I sniffled crying still. I heard the footsteps get closer and closer until a large shadow come over me then I see those same eyes from the bar tonight.

"Heather...?" the man asked still trying to figure me out, my head turned away from his face. "Heather is that you?" the voice asked again turning my head by my chin gently back at him.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled backing away slowly my whole body throbbed from my rough treatment earlier. My whole party girl personality flew away lost as I normally I would say the total opposite telling the boys to touch me everywhere.

"What happened?" the man asked leaning down beside me. I tried to get space moving slowly away until there is no more room I balled up in the alley corner wanting to soak in my blood coming from my bruises.

"Leave. Me. Alone" I whispered sounding like a broken baby.

"Can you tell me what-?"

"I said leave me alone!" I screamed voice echoing in the alley repeating my scream for privacy but this man wouldn't give up on me. The man picked my shivering and bruised body in his arms placing me in his car. I tried to escape not trying to have history repeat itself the doors locked as I tugged on the handle, I picked my knees up placing them up to my face so I can hide my pain I guess this revealed some hidden bruise marks.

"You have bruises everywhere" the man said attempting to lift up my dress a little to see the bruise.

"No" I shook my head wincing afraid he's going to do something else, I barely know this man let alone trust him after my life changing experience. The man understood but not fully he continued to drive me where ever he is taking me I didn't want to stay awake to find out so I dozed off hoping this is all some crazy dream...

* * *

**R&R. This is going to get better for Heather I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

Innocent Fun

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**A/N: 4 weeks before the first chapter.**

It's only been a week since Heather partied hard she woke up late always. Heather looked through her closet full of dresses and chose a Strapless Keyhole Dress. Heather washed her hair and put it up in a big messy bun she brushed her teeth really well then slipped on the exposing dress. "Not the usual I'm used to but I'll do" Heather referred to the dress she liked things more sexy but you got to work with you have, she walked down the two blocks to Webster Hall walking right in past the guard because they know her so well. "Here you go" the bartender slid Heather her usual Patron Tequila shot starting off her night "Thanks you remembered" she thanked the bartender.

"How can I not your always here" the bartender said smiling. Heather took her shot and gulped it down cringing a bit the drink is strong just the way she liked it and it buzzed her up. "You're not going to eat first?" the bartender asked.

"No." Heather answered.

"Do you remember what happened the last time you didn't eat?" the bartender asked. Heather did that night was cray-cray and she loved it that way so hell no she wasn't eating.

"Don't worry about me okay" Heather flirted that way she can get another drink and party the night away.

"Okay" the bartender said love-struck handing Heather more drinks until she hit the dance floor. Heather seen one of her guy friends living it up so she decided to join him.

"Hey Geoff" Heather said kind of shouting because the music is so loud.

"Sup Heather!" Geoff yelled swinging his cowboy hat around dancing his but off. Heather wasted no time of joining Geoff in this dancing not on him just with him being goofballs. Heather took another shot with Geoff then things took a toll she started to chug some jungle juice to make this party wild good thing for her though she knows how to handle her liquor. Geoff on the other hand is a hot mess and making out with some blond chick intoxicated Heather kept on chugging the jungle juice with the chant of the club shouting "CHUG!" Heather made more than halfway through the jungle juice before stopping making the crowd cheer she whipped her hair around in a sexy way as the tie holding her hair flew out making the boys whistle and the girls scoff.

"Do it!" the crowd started to cheer at first Heather didn't know what they were getting at but then they started to point at the pole. Heather's not a stripper but there's no rules when it comes to fun right? Heather got up on stage whipping her long hair and sexily dancing working the pole earning a couple of dollars she wasn't drunk just a little tipsy. Heather put her one finger in her mouth teasing the boys and after an hour she finally got down from the stage and heard a couple of claps from guys, a thumbs up from Geoff, and a scowl from girls. Heather loved the attention rather it's good or bad she ended up meeting a lot of guys giggling and laughing she also met girls they were okay it's obvious they dislike Heather.

Geoff introduced some of his guy and girlfriends to Heather "this is Duncan", Geoff pointed to a Mohawk wearing guy.

"Sup" Duncan said scanning Heather over, "this is my girlfriend Gwen" he said looking at the Goth girl.

"Hi I'm Heather" I said shaking hands with Gwen her skin is so cold and so is her smile.

"This is DJ, Harold, Trent, Courtney, and Leshawna" Geoff introduced his friends they some of them looked nice and some of them I know I'm going to hate.

"Heather" she said shaking hands with them all and by far her thoughts of them were nice, DJ looks like a lovable big guy that girl's parents would want them to date. Harold is the average nerd everyone beats up on Heather could tell because Duncan threatened to beat him up at least ten times. Trent looks like a musician he has a guitar with him and is a cool guy although he strums his guitar every nine seconds. Courtney has the same attitude as Heather she is a go getter but she is a good girl who follows the rules so no drinking for that girl. Leshawna definitely has a big, loud, and tough personality but can party and dance like no tomorrow.

The rest of the night turned into a get together because Heather spent most of her time talking to her new found friends trying to for once in her life have a girlfriend to be feminine with. Heather went and talked to Courtney sitting down at the bar trying to figure each other out they watered down trying to stay sober. "How do you know Geoff?" Courtney asked.

"I actually met him here" Heather responded.

"I met him through my boyfriend" Courtney said.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Heather asked.

"I mean ex-boyfriend Duncan" Courtney pointed at a dancing Duncan. "Before you ask I dumped him he thought he could just cheat on me with Gwen my ex-friend, but I'm over them and over this topic so let's talk about you where's your boyfriend a big flirt like you must have one?" Courtney asked.

"Actually I never can keep a boyfriend they can't keep-"

"Up with you" Courtney finished for Heather. "I feel the same way all the time they can't fit my six figure rules" Courtney said laying her head down on her hands.

"Guys can't keep up with my partying and get jealous really fast..." Heather's eyes trailed as the bartender walked back out interrupting their conversation.

"Would you guys like something to drink...?" the bartender asked looking at Courtney with sparkles in his eyes Heather knew that her friend has eyes for Courtney now.

"No thank you" Courtney said.

"I'm Justin Morrison what's your name?" Justin asked fully confident.

"Courtney" she said rudely shaking Justin's hands who is coming off conceited this made Heather smile a bit.

"Does Courtney have a last name?" Justin asked smiling holding onto Courtney's hand.

"Yes it's not interested" Courtney snatched her hand back from Justin who seemed confused.

"Courtney is not interested?" Justin asked not talking the hint that he just got rejected harshly. Heather told Justin as Courtney got up walking away from the bar. Heather patted Justin's back dancing off to the dance floor the rest of the night is a big blur everything went by so fast. Heather woke up back at her one story house still trying to remember what happened last night she couldn't get up and overslept until the middle of day.

"You've got to be kidding me" Heather groaned to herself laying her hand on her forehead she licked her lips and they tasted like Vodka. Heather dragged herself from her bed and looked back at her clock. "Shit." Heather kicked she has work and not only that she is also late, way to go... Heather searched her closet for clean, sexy, and workable clothes you wouldn't believe where she works. Heather dresses in the mood she's in and today she picked a corset vest, ripped white jeans, and black boots with her hair down.

"Ready" Heather said to herself leaving driving off in her Mercedes. Heather rushed in putting on her hat that had fruit on it and an apron that reads: Jamba Juice yes, she works at Jamba Juice.

"Where have you been?" the boss asked.

"Sorry Mildred I mean Blaineley insane party last night" Heather tried to explain.

"Yea, yea, yea I need you on time next time or else" Blaineley said leaving.

"Okay geez" Heather rolled her eyes and took over at the cash register days at Jamba Juice is normally a rush but today it's a slow business and Heather didn't mine. Heather read a magazine waiting for her shift to be over so she can go clubbing somewhere or maybe with someone but lo and behold a customer walks in right when she is walking out ready to leave, but she can't be rude and leave him here. Heather put back on her smile and stepped behind the counter again "welcome to Jamba Juice" she said in a cheery voice the guy knew she could care less about being here. The guy took his time on purpose making Heather a little angry.

"I'll have the..." the man tapped his chin in a thinking fashion.

"Sir if you don't hurry I will personally-"

"Get fired from your job" the man said Heather grunted and made the man scared enough to answer.

"Medium Pink Star" the man said in a boring tone.

"Thank you" Heather huffed.

"You're welcome" the man said sarcastically. Heather heard the hint of sarcasm in the man's voice and stopped blending his drink taking the blender and pouring all of his drink on his head smiling. "I guess I had that coming" the man said.

"Have a nice day sir" Heather said leaving the shop a little pissed taking deep breaths. Heather knows she's going to have a hard day at work tomorrow, but that doesn't matter now. Heather's eyes stayed glued to her purse as she rushed through the mall trying to get to her car she accidentally bumped into a guy knocking herself down, "what the-".

"Sorry señorita are you okay?" an obviously Latin man said.

"I was until you knocked me down ever heard of watch where you're going?" Heather asked picking herself up.

"Feisty aren't we" the Latin said.

"Look I don't have time for this I'm supposed to be home now getting ready for a night of fun so if you don't mind" Heather said almost turning away until a hand turned her back.

"A night of fun may I join?" the Latin asked.

"I barely know you" Heather said kind of flattered he actually wants to hang around with her. It didn't also hurt for the fact that this guy is a smoking hot Latino that has a charm and sex appeal out of this world.

"I'm Alejandro" he said kissing Heather's hand but she pulled away. Heather wanted to play hard to get it works better that way and she really liked this guy in the short amount of time they talked he may be the one. The Latin's shocked by such an action from a woman they never do this to him it's just so easy for him but now it's a challenge he's willing to take.

"I still barely know you..." Heather said.

"Then get to know me. I'll take you out to dinner somewhere nice and romantic" Alejandro said laying down the ultra-charm.

"Do you usually do this with girls? You meet them in the mall take them somewhere nice and romantic then dump them moving onto the next?" Heather asked placing a hand on her hip.

"Girls? You're a woman and that is rare, I don't usually cut to the chase like this right away but something about you makes me want to" Alejandro knew just what to say and how to say it.

"See you around" Heather said giggling and walking away talk about hook, line, and sinker. You could tell Alejandro's use to the girls chasing him but this time it's his turn to do the chasing especially when you're dealing with a woman like Heather. Heather got into her car and backed out heading home by the time she got there she didn't feel like partying maybe tomorrow now she's in another type of mood. Heather got a text message from Courtney?

"Hey" Courtney texted.

"How did you get my number and how is your number in my phone?" Heather texted.

"Last night at the party I gave it to you" Courtney texted.

"Okay then... I met a man today" Heather texted.

"Tell me all about him" Courtney texted.

"Hm, where do I even began?" Heather texted.

* * *

**R&R where does she start? I also do not own Jamba Juice or Webster Hall in New York. **

**P.S, I update everyday unless I'm busy like today but I couldn't leave you guys hanging so here's my update I hope you like it. **

**Also if you want to see the Strapless Keyhole Dress go to copy and paste the dress in the search bar and the dress will pop up. If you want to see what it looks like just for more creativity so you can see it in your head.**


	3. Chapter 3

Innocent Fun

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**A/N: 3 weeks before the first chapter.**

"What's his name?" Courtney texted.

"Alejandro. Don't you just love how the name rolls off your tongue" Heather texted back mind in a pure bliss.

"I guess what does he do he's Latin isn't he?" Courtney texted.

"I don't know I only talked to him for like thirty minutes and yes he is" Heather texted back smiling really big and hard.

"Oh brother, you like a guy you barely know" Courtney texted.

"So" Heather texted back.

"Get to know him better" Courtney texted.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Heather texted back.

"Tell me how that goes if you ever see him again" Courtney texted.

"Oh, I will trust me" Heather texted back.

"Until then want to hangout today?" Courtney texted.

"Sure where at?" Heather texted back.

"Um, we can meet up at Jamba Juice" Courtney texted.

"No. I work there and I really don't want to go back, please don't say he club I'm not in the mood" Heather texted back.

"What your work at Jamba Juice? Double what you're not in the mood to party for once" Courtney texted.

"Yes and no how about Starbucks" Heather texted back.

"Sure meet you there in ten minutes" Courtney texted.

"See ya there" Heather texted back. Heather walked out of her house on her way to Starbucks the streets are always crowded bumping into people as you go but she liked it that way because everyone knows her she walked all the time.

"Hey Heather where you heading?" a little girl asked.

"Starbucks" Heather responded picking the little girl up.

"Starbucks isn't that for coffee? Can you bring me back some?" the little girl asked.

"Coffee isn't for little girls" Heather laughed making the little girl pout, "how about a pastry instead?".

"Okay" the little girl said as Heather put her down.

"Tell your mom I said hello" Heather said bending down talking to the little girl who walked away to tell her mom what Heather just told her.

"You have a way with kids" a voice said making Heather turn around to face Alejandro, "Do you have any of your own?".

"No. I'm just a natural with kids" Heather answered nearly walking away from Alejandro for a second time.

"I can tell, where are you going?" Alejandro asked.

"Are you stalking me?" Heather asked stopping and turning around.

"No this is a coincidence" Alejandro simply answered.

"Sure, I'm going to meet with a friend" Heather said.

"Is this friend a guy?" Alejandro asked.

"Is that any of your business?" Heather asked.

"I think it is I don't want to ruin his chances with you" Alejandro said being arrogant.

"Wow, so arrogant" Heather teased.

"What can I say? I'm confident in everything I do and what I want I get it" Alejandro winked making Heather blush.

"We'll see about that" Heather said.

"Your really beautiful mi Amor and quite a woman" Alejandro complimented.

"I'm aw-"

*Ring*

Heather's phone started to ring and its Courtney "excuse me for a second", Heather picked up her phone "hello?".

"Where are you?" Courtney asked.

"I'm talking to my friend" Heather said smiling at Alejandro who smiled back.

"Well hurry up" Courtney said.

"Okay, okay I'm on my way" Heather said hanging up.

"Was that your friend?" Alejandro asked.

"Yea I have to go. Nice seeing you again though" Heather said about to walk away until Alejandro tugged her back. "What now I said I have to go?".

"Don't friends have each others numbers" Alejandro said making Heather huff why did she say that? Not that she minds giving Alejandro her number.

"Right what friend would I be if I didn't give you my number?" Heather said giving Alejandro her number.

"I'll text you later" Alejandro said to a still blushing Heather.

"I look forward to that" Heather smiled.

"Do I get a hug goodbye now?" Alejandro asked.

"Your really pushing it" Heather said hugging Alejandro.

"I always do" Alejandro squeezed Heather then let her go watching her walk away. Heather soon walked into Starbucks smiling brushing hair from her face Heather ordered a vanilla frappuccino sitting down across from Courtney.

"Where have you been?" Courtney asked a still smiling Heather.

"I ran into someone" Heather said sipping her frappuccino.

"Let me guess Alejandro" Courtney said, Heather nodded. "When do I get to meet this Alejandro guy?" Courtney teased.

"Were not going study were just friends" Heather said.

"Mhm. Friends with benefits" Courtney teased making Heather cheeks grow hot.

"Seriously were just friends" Heather said.

"For how long?" Courtney couldn't help but tease and tease.

"Ask him that" Heather said.

"When I see him I will" Courtney said.

"Enough about my life what goes on in yours?" Heather asked.

"Nothing really I live the single life full of hard work and dedication" Courtney answered proudly making Heather snicker. This made Courtney laugh a bit they talked for hours and hours. "Well, I have to get home it's getting late and I have work tomorrow" Courtney said hugging Heather.

"That's fine I need to head back anyway I have a favor to do" Heather said.

"For who? Alejandro" Courtney teased once more.

"No a close little friend of mine" Heather corrected Courtney.

"Okay bye" Courtney said one last time almost out of the door until Heather's voice called out.

" It's been nice getting to know you Courtney your my only friend of the same gender I'm usually just a girl who hangs around the boys, but now I have a gal pal to hangout with" Heather said, Courtney smiled leaving. Heather bought pastries for the little girl and her mom heading down to their house. "Here you go" Heather gave the little girl her muffin.

"Thank you Heather" the little girl thanked Heather.

"Anytime. Bye Ms. Thomas" Heather said leaving back to her place occasionally texting Alejandro on the way.

"You busy?" Alejandro texted.

"No I just got home actually" Heather texted back arriving at her house.

"Do you want to be busy?" Alejandro texted making Heather bite her lip.

"Depends..." Heather texted back.

"How about I take you out" Alejandro texted.

"Actually I'm going out today to have a good time at my normal spot" Heather texted back.

"Where's that at?" Alejandro texted.

"Webster Hall" Heather texted back.

"See you there" Alejandro texted.

"I guess you will" Heather texted back.

**R&R this is a rushed chapter. I know where I'm going with this though next chapter will make up for this chapter I promise. **

**I also do not own:**

**Starbucks **

**Webster Hall**

**Vanilla frappuccino's from Starbucks. **


End file.
